Marsh's Mayhem
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan Marsh has it all, a six figure income, beautiful wife, and two wonderful kids. Find out what happens when he mysteriously starts shrinking as he tries to maintain his dignity and self respect.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Stan, you lucky son of a bitch, how did you pull it off?" my envious colleague and best friend, Kyle Broflovski, asked.

"Just lucky I guess." I replied.

"Bullshit! That deal was impossible no way were they going to go with us. We'll I don't know how you did it, but congratulations we are going to make a fortune. Your bonus is going to be fat this quarter." Kyle went on too long as usual.

"Well I'm out of here. Hold down the fort Kyle." I said putting on some shades and grabbing my laptop.

"Hell, you just got here." he said looking up at me as most people did.

"Well I had one task to get done today and it's done. I'm not staying to play solitaire all day just because it took only an hour. See you tomorrow." I said walking out of my office with Kyle in tow. "Bebe, if anyone calls other than my boss take a message and set me up for Monday with them." I ordered turning to face her. She quickly put her soup down and stood up.

"Certainly, anything else sir?" She asked smiling up at me. Goodness she was fine. She was tall and slender with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Barbie doll figure. Even though she's my age, she looked so young; like she was only a few years out of college.

"Yeah. One more thing, knock off at 2 today."

"Really? Thanks so much Mr. Marsh." she replied.

I took one last look at her large blouse covered chest and said, "Don't mention it." Turning to walk out the door. I hit the button on the elevator at the end of the hall and as I waited for it to arrive I heard a click, clack, click, clack. I turned and saw my young looking secretary running toward me. Her chest couldn't help but move even being held so firmly in her blouse and bra.

"Oh thank goodness I caught you." She said catching her breath. She was 5'11" which put her a head shorter than me even in her heels. "I forgot to mention your tennis match at 4." she said taking another deep breath. "You want me to cancel?" She asked.

Damn I had forgotten to. I promised Rebecca I would partner with her in tennis this season. I could blow it off, but while she wasn't my boss she was a level higher in the company than I was so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stand her up. "No, I'll make it. Thanks for the reminder though. Don't forget; cut out of here at 2." I reminded her.

"Oh, I won't forget that." I heard her say as I got on the elevator.

I got on and the doors closed before anyone else could get on. As I rode it down to ground level I began to get dizzy. So dizzy I had to lean against the rail in the elevator. I remained like this until it hit the ground level. I started feeling a bit better as the doors opened. I stepped out stumbling and fell to the ground.

"You OK?" A stranger called down to me.

"Uh, yeah just tripped over my feet." I lied. I got up. The dizziness had passed, but I was still feeling light headed. I texted Bebe to set up a Doctor's appointment for the next week.

The ride home was uneventful. I pulled into the drive way and noticed splashing in the pool around back as I opened the door to the house. My beautiful wife Wendy was making sandwiches in the kitchen. "You're home early. We're just making lunch you want some?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied walking to her. "What's on the menu?" I asked pulling her into my chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Ham and/or Turkey, cheese, and mayooohh. Having fun?" She said looking up at me with her sparkling green eyes. I was groping her large breast through her T-shirt.

"Yep." I smiled down at her. "Mom! Jenny hit me with the ball." Billy's little voice yelled as he came running into the kitchen. I pulled my hand away.

"Tell her to stop." Wendy said.

Billy looked up at me and said, "Hi Dad." then he ran back outside to deliver his message. It was the end of the summer and Billy would be going into the fifth grade. Jennifer was going into her senior year in high school.

"They are driving me crazy I can't wait until school starts." Wendy lamented trying desperately to open a jar of pickles. "Here." she said, frustrated, handing it to me. I popped it open with ease. "So, how was work?" Wendy asked taking the jar from me.

"Easy. I got a large account from a billionaire investor to go with us for wealth management. My bonus will be nice this quarter." I bragged.

"Good. Jennifer will being going to college next summer it will come in handy." Wendy commented.

"Well, since she got the tennis scholarship she'll be able to use most of what we give her to live on and forgo working to concentrate on school." I responded. I grabbed her ass through her sweats as I took my sandwich and sat on the couch. Wendy took the kid's plates and walked out to the pool. I watched her sexy saunter until she exited the back door. Neither of us were spring chicken any more with me being 38 and she 37, but even being a stay at home Mom she was in great shape. She was 5'8" and around 135 pounds. She swam laps and did yoga plus she kept the house in order and took care of the kids. In short, I really had no complaints.

After lunch I put some swimming trunks on and joined my family pool side for a quick dip. My daughter was sunning in a skimpy two piece bikini. One that I really wished she didn't own. She inherited my height and was 6'3" tall. She had been taller than Wendy since middle school. Wendy had made her own contribution to Jenny's figure and well, I'll leave it at that. I really needed to talk to Jennifer about what she wore, because this swimsuit really left much too little to the imagination. She brushed her golden black hair from her face and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Daddy." she said. No matter how tall or adult looking she became she would always be my little girl.

My wife was sitting in a lounge chair in her own sexy two-piece talking to Ashley, my daughter's best friend. Ashley was almost as tall as Jennifer, but not nearly as voluptuous. She had a nice tan, sandy hair, and green eyes like Wendy. She also had a crush on me; which, while flattering was awkward at times like this.

"Hi Mr. Marsh." she said grinning up at me as I walked passed.

"Hello Ashley." I said smiling back at her then at Wendy. It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes.

After sitting in the pool a while I got my tennis garb and gear and drove to my match. Rebecca Cotswold was a hard driving career woman. She loved to compete. Her brown curly pony tail was whipping around frantically as she chased down the return and then she grunted loudly sending a backhand back across the net. We really did make a good team. My height gave my serve a high velocity and I always had a dozen aces at least. Rebecca would chase down what came back. We were undefeated so far and our closest competitors, whom we were beating today, already had one other loss.

After we won we shook hands with the other team and chatted for a few minutes. "You were on today Stan. I think I traded up from last year. I got the man with the golden arm." she said grabbing and feeling my large bicep. I smiled enjoying the attention. Rebecca was 5'10" with brown eyes and an athlete's body. Her tits weren't large, but they weren't small either.

I could fuck her right now if I wanted. She wasn't slutty she just liked men and I could tell she liked me. She wouldn't have cared that I was married, but she wouldn't have been a mistress or anything like that. Her personality was too commanding and confident to be in any subservient role. It would have been more like casual sex with a friend and nothing more. I often fantasized about doing it, but that's not how I roll. I'm faithful to Wendy; always have been and always will be, but it is nice to pretend sometimes.

As these visions of Rebecca riding my large cock and scratching my chest danced in my head I was hit by another spell of dizziness and sat down on the ground abruptly. This of course took Rebecca and me by surprise. "Stan, are you OK?" she said crouching and putting her arm on my shoulder.

"I'm good." It'll pass in a minute.

A minute later I was up and we were walking to our cars. "You know you should see a doctor about that." she suggested.

"I know, I already have an appointment I just have to ask Bebe when it is on Monday." I responded.

"Well it sounds like you have it under control." she said turning to face me. "You were great today, stud. See you next week." she said patting my broad chest. She then turned and bounded to her sports car.

-The Following Tuesday-

"Shoes off please." said the nurse. I complied and stood on the scale. I tipped the scales at 213. I was pleased at my 12 pound weight loss since the last time I stepped on a scale. Tennis was really helping get me in shape. Then she read the tape measure reading: 6'4" and a quarter.

"Are you sure that's right? I've been 6'6" all my life." I stated.

She measured again, "6'4" and an eighth." she corrected.

"You shaved that little bit off for spite didn't you?" I said smiling down at her.

"Face it Mr. Marsh you're shrinking. It happens to all of us as we get ooolldddeerrr." she teased. "Well Mr. Marsh you seem to be in perfect health. Your heart is in great shape and I can detect no signs of any abnormalities in your blood. Just the same I want you to come back for a CAT scan. You never can be to careful with a sudden loss of balance. It could be warning signs for a stroke." The doctor said.

"Whatever you say doc." I replied putting my shirt back on.

I got into the office and Bebe stood up as I approached. "Good morning Mr. Marsh." she greeted.

"What's on the agenda...whoah. You look taller today." I noticed.

"Yeah it's my new four inch heels." She explained walking out from behind her desk to show me her sleek black footwear.

"They're lovely." I said looking down.

"You have..." she paused noticing that she was almost looking me in the eyes "uh...an eleven, a 1, 2 and 4pm today." she finished.

"Thanks." I said smiling back at her. I just let her be confused. I wasn't about to explain to my hot young looking secretary that I had gotten slightly shorter because I was becoming an old man. "I'm hungry." I said. "Can you get me some breakfast?" I requested.

She straightened up snapping out of her confusion. "Right away, Mr. Marsh. Bagels?" she asked retrieving her coat.

"That'll be fine." I responded. For some reason it felt good to have her go get my breakfast just then.

I rescheduled my 4pm and went home early giving us some alone time before Billy got home, which we put to good use. Jennifer had tennis practice and then work and wouldn't be home until much later. Wendy pulled her wet bikini off and I ditched my dripping trunks. We embraced. She rested her head on my broad chest and ran her fingers through my chest hair. I could feel her large smooth tits pressing against my abdomen.

"Don't worry about it. You're still plenty large enough for me." she said kissing my chest and looking up to me. My penis stirred to life pressing into her stomach. Her hand dropped and stroked my thick rod and then tested the weight of my balls. I lifted her from under her arms and tossed her onto our bed with ease. "Big enough to man handle your little woman I see." she purred.

Smiling I climbed into bed and she spread her legs and laid back as I mounted her. I grabbed and squeezed both her large tits. They seemed slightly larger than usual. I smiled and leaned down and sucked on each of them for a moment before thrusting into her and kissing her simultaneously. She instantly let out a whimper and her muscles tensed as I thrusted again. I was large enough to fill her completely and still could have pushed further.

We lay there in bed enjoying the afterglow and she rolled over stroking my belly; her large boob squashing into my side. "We need to get up and get some clothes on. Billy's bus will be dropping him off in about 15 minutes." she reminded me.

"Good. That gives us ten before we need to worry." I said smiling back.


	2. True Realization

**I was hesitant about posting this chapter since the first chapter didn't get any reviews. If I don't receive any reviews for this chapter, I'm discontinuing this story. So if you want this story to continue, please review!**

Chapter 2: True Realization

Thank goodness it was Friday. I liked my job, but I worked to live. I didn't live to work like Rebecca did who I was going to meet for our tennis match.

"Hold the elevator please." I heard Bebe call out. She hurried through and I pushed the close door button. "Thanks, Mr. Marsh." she said. Was she taller than me? I stood up straight trying to tell while she was looking down rummaging through her purse for some lipstick.

She looked to be if only just a little I decided looking down. She was still wearing those high heels, but as I recall even with my age related shrinkage I should have still been taller. I quickly leaned against the rail to hide this discovery as she looked over to me and smiled then started applying some lipstick. "Hot date?" I asked.

"No. Just meeting some friends for some drinks." she answered. The elevator stopped and the doors opened so we walked out.

"Have fun." I said turning to leave.

"I will. Good luck in you match." she replied starting towards the opposite exit.

Good grief, I was tired and my knees were aching. We were at the tenth break point. My serve was not working at all. They seemed to be getting everything back. I only had 5 aces today. If it wasn't for Rebecca's heroics we would have lost already. She made two impossible returns in a row and we had a chance to put the game away. I tossed the ball into the air and hit it with everything I had left. "Game!" Rebecca shouted as the ball bounced untouched into the opposite fence. I wiped my brow sighing in relief.

"Great game." The opponents congratulated us. Rebecca and I turned to walk back to our stuff.

"Sorry, about making you run all over the place." I apologized.

"No problem, I need the exercise anyway." she said which could not have been further from the truth. "You had it when it counted though." She said looking up at me with a puzzled expression. "You get new shoes? It's weird but you seem well, shorter than usual." she observed frankly looking me up and down.

"No, no. Just getting older or so I am told." I said sitting down to remove the reminder.

I got in the house and kicked off my shoes crashing on the couch. I clicked the button to play the one message we appeared to have. "Hi hon, me and Billy are at the store picking up school supplies for Monday. Dinner's in the fridge. Tell Jenny when she gets in. Love you." Wendy's voice played. The back door opened and Jenny walked in.

"Mom's got chicken in the fridge." she said closing the door. She was wearing that skimpy bikini again. I grimaced seeing it on her, not that she couldn't pull it off, but this was my little girl.

"Swimming?" I asked standing up.

"No just getting some sun." she said walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I joined her by the fridge.

"Woah." she said looking slightly down to me.

"Yeah the doctor says I'm 6'4" now. Shrinking away in my old age." I smiled back at her.

"Well I guess that puts me at 6'5", 'cause I'm taller than you now. I must have had another growth spurt." she said beaming.

"Two inches over the summer; I guess it's possible." I said scratching my chin in wonder.

"I guess I'm your not so little girl anymore." she said putting her hands on her hips and standing on her toes so she could look further down at me. I grimaced as she did this looking at her swimwear and remembered why I came over to her in the first place.

"You know, I think you need a new bikini, this one is a little...well little." I said looking her up and down.

"No way this one rocks. It cost me almost $50." she defended adjusting it to provide a little more coverage.

"I'm serious Jenny. I don't want to see you in it anymore." I said sternly. A sly smile spread across her face.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to put it away for a month until I turn 18. Then I can wear anything I want." she said proud of her reasoning.

"You still live in this house for another year." I reminded.

"I know. I guess I could go join a nudist colony." she teased turning to walking away.

"Very funny." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to take a shower." she informed me walking down the hall. I grimaced again. The back of the outfit wasn't any better. What a waste of $50, hopefully she had used her own money.

When Wendy and Billy got back he wanted to play in the pool so we did. As I put my trunks on I realized they were starting to get to loose and tightened them lest they fall off. Wendy sat at the deck table reading on her iPad while I threw Billy repeatedly down towards the deep end. "Boy you're getting heavy." I said getting ready to chuck him for the umpteenth time.

"I know I'm 70 pooounnnnddsss." He replied just as I launched him.

"I'm done." I told him as he swam eagerly back.

"Awwww." he whined.

"Daddy's tired. Go dive off the dive board or something." I suggested slowly making my way to the ladder in the deep end. As I walked I surprised myself taking a gulp of pool water unexpectedly. I pushed up again. That had never happened. I was starting to get worried. I made it to the ladder and climbed out joining Wendy.

Later, after we all had gone to bed I shared my concerns with Wendy. "I mean first the Doctor's visit, then Jenny being taller, now having to tread in the deep end." I complained.

"Well they said you got a little shorter." she responded soothingly.

"Not this much shorter." I responded.

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked. I handed her a tape measure. "You don't think..." she paused looking up to me trying to guess my height. "Well you do look a little shorter." she said starting to sound worried.

"Only one way to find out." I said.

"6'2." she read quietly.

"I knew it! No way do you shrink 4 inches from age." I blurted.

"Well now what?" she asked concern saturating her voice.

"I'm calling the doctor first thing Monday." I proclaimed. Wendy fell into me her head now reaching my chin. I put my arms around her. She felt noticeably larger. We then lay down and went to sleep.

On Monday I got to work a little early. "Shit!" Bebe was waiting at the elevator and she was wearing those damn shoes again. I didn't feel like answering her questions so I ducked into the stairwell and got my cell phone out texting her to get bagels again. 'Will do' was her reply. Click, clack, click, clack. Once I heard her walk by I waited another thirty seconds and stepped out and headed up to the office.

I immediately called the doctor. "Well Stan, you're right no one shrinks that much in such a short time unless something is wrong. You haven't had any severe back pain have you?" he asked.

"No, nothing wrong except I'm shorter." I answered.

"I was going to see you Thursday for you CAT scan results. Let's move it up to tomorrow." He replied.

"OK. See you then, Doc." I said hanging up.

I kept Bebe running errands most of the day and otherwise stayed sitting when I needed to talk to her. This kept me from attempting to answer questions that I didn't have any answers for anyway. I told her I was taking off tomorrow. The end of the day finally arrived. "You need anything else." Bebe's voice asked over the intercom.

"No. See you on Wednesday." I replied. After another 15 minutes I left too.

"Nothing seems wrong with any tests we've run yet. Your CAT came back clean." said the doctor. "But you are definitely getting shorter. 6'1" from 6'6" is too much height loss to explain from age." he stated.

"6'1?" I repeated horrified.

"I'll need to do some more tests today and send them off to specialists." he said.

"Whatever we need to do I can't get any shorter it's already impacting me tremendously." I responded.

I employed my avoidance and camouflaging strategies successfully throughout the week and was relieved when Bebe called back to ask if I needed anything. "No I'm good. See you next week." I told her.

"Good luck in your tennis match." she added. "

Thanks." I said. I was not looking forward to the match, but if I could get through it we had a long Labor Day weekend coming up.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it through without a loss. Rebecca and I sat exhausted in our chairs as our opponents left. "Sorry Rebecca, I haven't been myself lately." I apologized.

"I know. You should tower over me." she said standing up. "You look to have gotten a lot smaller. Stand up." she ordered.

"No hiding it from you is there?" I said reluctantly complying.

"Oh my gosh, you look to be only about an inch taller than Me." she said almost looking me in the eye. "That would put you at 5'11". Have you been to the doctor?" she asked.

"Of course." I responded curtly "They don't know a damn thing." I said frustrated.

"Well, it certainly doesn't help our game." she said - a horrible attempt to lighten the mood. "We should be OK next week, but if you get any smaller little Butters might have some competition at limbo this year." she joked punching me in the arm.

Leopold Stotch was her secretary, but everyone called him little Butters. A former jockey, at 5'1" he was the shortest person in the office. I laughed weakly. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll get to the bottom of it." she consoled grabbing my now significantly smaller bicep.

"See you next week" she said.

"Bye." I said watching her walk back to her car. I couldn't help but fear that she would be taller than me by then or worse I could be looking up to her secretary little Butters.

I was so happy to be home as I pulled into the drive way. Wendy greeted me at the door. "Hello, hon." she said rising on her tip toes to kiss me. The top of her head reached to my nose. I dreaded seeing my daughter. "I told the kids about your shrinkage." she said softly.

"Yeah. I don't think there's any point in hiding it from them." I responded.

"Ha, you should've heard Billy. He said you could sleep in the bottom bunk of his bunk bed if you got small enough." she laughed.

"Only Billy would think of that." I laughed myself, halfheartedly. Wendy was trying her best to make light of it, but she and I were both very worried.

"Jenny is at work." Wendy informed me. "Billy is out in the pool swimming." she went on. Me and Wendy joined him for a bit and then sat down to dinner.

"If Dad gets shorter than me does he still get to tell me what to do?" Billy asked innocently out of the blue. I about choked on my food.

"Of course he does. He's your father and you will do as he says until you turn 18." Wendy responded.

"Jenny's 18 at the end of next week and she's bigger than he is now does she have to listen to him after that?" he pressed.

"She lives in this house doesn't she?" I asked annoyed.

Wendy gave me the look. Then said, "Yep. You both do until you move out on your own, but let's talk about something else OK dear." Wendy added. As I got up to put my food away I heard the front door open.

It was Jenny. Home from her job at the mall. They made her wear heels and I heard her hit the kitchen tiles. "Mmm smells good." She said.

"Darling can you get some Tabasco sauce?" Wendy asked getting up to get Jenny's plate. I opened the cabinet it was on the top shelf. I reached, but just was a little too short.

"Here let me." Jenny whispered smiling down at me easily retrieving the hot sauce then handing it to me.

Jesus, in her heels I only stood as tall as her neck. I noticed Wendy observing and then pretending not too. When I handed the sauce to her she said, "Thank-you dear." I hated this. I didn't want my family tip toeing around my feelings.

"Thank Jenny, I couldn't reach it, but she got it for me." I said matter-of-factly.

They looked at each other sheepishly. "Look I appreciate the gestures, but I would rather confront this head on. We all know I'm shrinking so, please don't pamper me." I said.

"Whatever you want daddy." Jenny said giving me a hug and stooping to kiss me on the cheek. I walked back to my seat and tripped on my pant leg that was coming unrolled.

"We need to go shopping this week, darling." I said to my wife. "I need some smaller clothes." I explained.

"You had me at shopping." She said smiling back at me as she got Jenny's plate ready.

The long weekend passed quickly and before I knew it Monday night was here and I wasn't looking forward to work. I had Wendy measure me even though I didn't need her too. She looked me in the eye and said, "5'8". I was now equal in height with my wife. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Well I guess the silver lining is I don't have stoop to do that anymore." I laughed looking down at our bare feet.

"Come on, honey let's make love." she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. Needless to say it was very different. Her body was so much bigger than I was used to. I plunged completely into her. I had never been able to do that before. As I massaged her large tits I realized that when I was bigger I really couldn't appreciate just how busty she was. If anything my shrinkage at least reminded me of what a babe I had married.


End file.
